


Marshmallow Dreams

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [23]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo are on vacation although the place isn't where Duo would have picked to go and he lets Heero know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....
> 
> Pairing: 1x2 or 2x1.... Situation or Setting: A cold winter night with the pair spending some time on vacation in a small cabin in the mountains. Duo is bored and Heero decides to go out and ski, which results in Duo complaining and after arguing, Duo retreats to the couch. Duo decides to get some payback and calls Heero, seducing him over the 'phone. Once he has Heero worked up he hangs up. Must include dirty talk.
> 
> Food stuff: Mini marshmallows and chocolate syrup... Challenger: Ilona...
> 
> Mission accepted....
> 
> Written: May 2005 ShenLong 
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm bored," came the whine from the kitchen chair.

"What do you mean, you're bored? You've only been here a day," replied Heero without turning around from the lunch he was cooking.

"There's no television service, the vids and DVDs are all outdated and the only thing to read are books," came the complaint from his long haired partner.

"Duo, the purpose of our vacation was to get away from all that sort of stuff. You know, relax and get back to nature," replied Heero with a sigh.

"Yeah, right," snorted Duo. "It's ten below out there." Duo nodded his head towards the window where the gleaming snow looked back at them. "All forms of nature that have any sense are in hibernation or have gone south." 

"Why don't we go for a walk after lunch?" Heero placed their bowls of steaming stir fry on the table and sat down.

"And freeze my balls off? No thanks." Duo picked up his fork and began to dig in.

"The pond will be frozen over, we can go skating."

"I'd end up on my ass and I don't fancy a cold, wet and numb bum, thank you."

"I can contact the guy at the main chalet and organize a sleigh ride."

"The poor horse will freeze to death and then I'll have to walk all the way back."

Heero sighed and chose to ignore his partner, concentrating on eating his meal instead.

"Why are we here, Heero?" Duo asked.

"Because we needed a vacation. You were the one who said you'd like to get away from it all for a while," replied Heero in his 'patient' voice.

"But why here? Why couldn't we go to the Bahamas, the Riviera, hell, even Australia? Why here in this snowed in place where I'm doing nothing but exercising my gums by having my teeth chatter?"

Heero set his fork down and fixed Duo with his cobalt gaze. "You said you wanted to go somewhere where you could relax, get away from the everyday rat race and here seemed like the perfect spot. There's nothing to remind you of our stressful lives."

"You got that right," muttered Duo. "Fuck! It's so cold here that I swear the next time I take a piss I'll end up with icicles hanging off my dick."

"Can't you do anything other than complain?"

"I wouldn't have anything to complain about if you'd let me handle the travel arrangements," snapped Duo. "I could have been relaxing on a nice hot beach with suntanned babes all around in St. Tropez."

"Duo, you're gay."

"Doesn't mean I can't admire the scenery."

"I fucking give up!" snarled Heero and slammed his fork down on the table causing Duo's head to snap up. "I thought you would appreciate a vacation in the snow; you know, snowball fights, building a snowman, going skating. Considering where you come from snow wasn't exactly on the weather agenda for L2 so I thought it would be a nice change."

"Well, you thought wrong. I hate the cold, I hate the snow and I hate this fucking vacation!" Duo growled, his voice beginning to rise with his temper. "Oh, what's the use?" Duo scraped his chair back and stormed out of the kitchen, throwing himself down on the couch in the lounge room by the burning fire.

Heero bit his lip in an effort to control his own temper. He watched his partner leave and then stood up himself and collected their lunch dishes. He tossed the scraps into the garbage and dumped the dishes in the sink. He needed to get out of here and away from Duo for a while otherwise he was likely to say something he would regret. He went to their room and donned a pair of thick ski pants, woolly socks and warm windbreaker. He fetched his parka from the closet and heaved his boots on. Satisfied that he would be warm enough, Heero left the bedroom and made his way back to the lounge and stuck his head around the door jamb. "I suppose it's a waste of time asking if you want to go skiing?"

"Fuck off," replied Duo and turned his back to Heero.

"Your loss. I'll be back later." Heero turned and left the chalet, closing the door behind him and tugging the collar of the parka tighter around his neck. The main lodge at the resort hired out skiing equipment for the guests and Heero made his way quickly to the reception desk and got himself organized to ski. Stepping outside a few minutes later with skis in hand, he walked towards the chair lift and then stopped to put on his skis before catching a ride up to the medium level slopes.

The slopes shone in the afternoon sun and Heero took a moment to appraise them. He'd decided to try the medium slopes first even though he was a competent skier. It had been a while since he'd done any skiing and thought it best not to tempt fate. He'd see how he handled the medium level slopes first before trying out the advanced ones.

Checking his skis again then pulling down his goggles and woolly hat, Heero moved himself towards one of the slopes, checked he was all clear to go and then pushed off. The bite of the cold air against his face was exhilarating, the gleam of the snow beckoning and the pure rush of adrenaline; intoxicating. Heero sliced through the snow, gaining speed as he descended, knees slightly bent and guiding his body through the fall of snow that made up the slope.

By the time he reached the bottom his skin was flushed and heart pounding. The thrill of the downhill ride had done the job of clearing his mind and ridding him of the bad mood caused by his earlier argument with Duo. Making his way back to the chair lift again, he sighed to himself as he thought about his partner. He'd had no idea that Duo didn't like the cold. When it was decided that they both needed a break from their very stressful job, Duo had left it to Heero to organize their vacation. If Heero had known about his partner's hate for snow and all things cold then he wouldn't have booked this skiing holiday. Feeling the anger beginning to return, Heero shook himself. It wasn't his fault and he'd be damned if he was going to take the rap for it. If Duo had shown more interest in where they were going and not vid games then he would have heard Heero mention the chalet in the mountains.

Heero hopped off the chair lift and made his way to another of the slopes, setting himself up and shoving off. As the wind whipped around him and the thrill of downhill skiing took over, he wondered if Duo knew what he was missing out on.

***

Back at the chalet Duo was lying on the couch stewing in his own juice. After Heero had left he'd cursed and sworn and no doubt Heero's ears would be burning at the profanities that had come from Duo's mouth concerning Heero and his heritage, not to mention his parentage. After a while though, logic had set in and Duo began to calm down a little and see things from Heero's point of view. The more he thought the more he cursed his conscience. He'd really had no right to go off at Heero like that, after all, Heero wasn't to know that Duo didn't like snow. Oh, it was pretty enough and all, but in Duo's opinion it belonged on Christmas cards and nowhere else.

The more he thought about the heated words they'd exchanged, the more the guilt began to eat away at Duo. Even if he didn't want to go skiing, skating or all those other things Heero had suggested he didn't have any right to stop Heero from enjoying them or making his partner feel guilty. Duo sighed and gazed into the roaring fire. That was one of the only things Duo could enjoy about the cold weather; a warm fire. Actually, when he thought about it there were many ways in which one could keep warm when the weather was freezing and exercise of the kind Heero was doing was not at the top of the list. Duo had his own ideas of what sort of exercise he'd enjoy to keep warm.

He knew he had to apologize to Heero for his words and a slow smile spread over his face as his mind began to hatch a plan. With a nod to himself and an evil smirk, Duo got up off the couch, threw a few more logs onto the already burning fire and slipped into the kitchen. He returned a few moments later armed with a bottle of chocolate sauce, bowl of mini marshmallows and a couple of skewers. He set the items down on the coffee table and then sprawled himself out on the imitation bearskin rug in front of the fire. Getting reasonably comfortable, Duo dug in his pocket for his cell 'phone and pushed the automatic dial for Heero's number.

***

Heero was breathless, the slope had been challenging and he'd enjoyed every moment of the downhill run. He decided to have a couple more before calling it a day and going back to the chalet and his irate partner. He hoped that Duo had settled down a bit by now and that they would at least be able to talk to each other in a civilized manner. Heero had just settled himself into the chair lift when his cell 'phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. Pulling off his glove he fished in the pocket of his parka and drew out the 'phone. Flipping it open he noticed the caller ID was Duo's. He pressed the button. "Yuy."

"Hey, Heero. Where are you?"

"I told you I was going skiing," replied Heero curtly.

"I know that," came the irritated reply. "I meant are you skiing now or just finished, or what?"

"I'm on the chair lift heading back up for another run. Why?"

"Are you by yourself?"

Heero resisted the urge to throttle the 'phone as his braided partner wasn't in reach. "Actually I have a buxom blonde sitting with me, drooling all over me," Heero retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Of course I'm alone unless you count the skis or poles."

"Good."

Instantly Heero's mind was on the alert given the tone of voice that Duo spoke in. He had a feeling that something was up and he wasn't going to like it.

Unfortunately Heero didn't realize at the time just how right he was going to be.

"Is it cold out there, Heero?" Duo's voice had dropped to a seductive purr.

"No more than you would expect it to be considering that it _is_ snowing," replied Heero.

"It's nice and hot here, Heero. The fire is blazing and the heat that's coming from it is beginning to make me sweat. I think I might have to remove this jumper."

Heero swallowed. _Just what the hell was Duo up to?_

"Ahh. That's better," came Duo's voice. "Mmmm, it's still rather warm though, I think I'd better take off my shirt as well." 

The sounds of clothing rustling came down the 'phone and Heero felt his own temperature beginning to rise a fraction. "Duo?"

"Oh, yes. That's so much better, Heero. Ahh... Mmmm..."

"Duo?" Heero tried again.

"Ever felt the texture of a bearskin rug against your naked skin, Heero? Let me tell you, it feels wonderful. Oh, does it ever. I wonder what it would feel like against my naked cock? You know something, Heero? I've always wanted to fuck on a bearskin rug in front of a blazing fire."

Heero could only manage a strangled sound as the image of his partner, naked on that rug in front of the fire burned its way into his brain.

"That's better, now those sweats are out of the way I can rub my bare cock against the fur. Oh shit! You want to try it against your ass, it's incredible. Fuck this is turning me on. God, I wish you were with me right now, baby. I could do with your thick cock rammed up my ass, fucking me blind from behind, the force of your thrusts pushing my wet cock against the rough fur of this rug."

Up on the chair lift, Heero was struggling to maintain his composure. His partner's seductive tone and evil words down the 'phone line were causing all sorts of reactions in his body, the biggest of which was rising steadily between his legs. Unfortunately Heero couldn't even touch himself to relieve any of the pressure his partner's words were causing as he had the cell 'phone in one hand and his ski poles in the other. A moan escaped his throat as the vision of a naked Duo sprang into his mind.

"Ahhh... This is a much better way to relax and enjoy a vacation than skiing, Heero. It's also a much better way to keep warm. Damn I wish you were here right now, but you're not, so I guess I'll just have to find something else to fuck my channel with; pity."

"Duo?" Heero's voice came out hoarse.

"Yes, Heero? I think I'm going to have to hang up now, I need both hands you see. One to stroke my swollen dick and the other to work a dildo in and out. Have fun skiing."

The phone went dead as Duo hung up and Heero was left staring out at the ski slopes, a disconnected beep sounding in his ear and a hard on in his pants. "Damn you, Duo!" Heero called out to the slopes. Now he was all horny and couldn't do a thing about it. It would take at least ten minutes to ski to the bottom of the slope and then another five to get back to the lodge. Roughly ten minutes to hand the skis back in and get his deposit back; then a further ten to fifteen minutes to make it back to the chalet and his naked lover. Forty minutes tops before his throbbing cock would be able to get any relief. Oh, he could always find an inconspicuous pine tree on the slope to hide behind and jerk himself off, but Heero had a sneaking suspicion he'd end up getting frostbite to his cock and he really didn't want to explain to some doctor how the hell he'd managed to get frostbite there. Not to mention he didn't fancy having the possibility of his cock falling off due to said frostbite either.

Now, if he were to descend the slope and take a short cut, he could aim for the chalet and be there in about half the time, his calculating mind told him. He could always take the skis back later. "Mission accepted," he muttered.

"Pardon?"

Heero looked up to find he was coming into the drop off area for the chair lift and that he'd obviously spoken out loud. The chair lift attendant was walking alongside Heero's seat getting ready to assist the man out seeing as how he looked a little distracted. "Nothing," muttered Heero in reply.

The attendant shrugged his shoulders and went to lift the safety bar up but Heero beat him to it. The bar was precariously close to Heero's groin; a groin that currently sported a stiff piece of flesh and it wasn't frozen that way from the cold either. Heero quickly jumped out of the seat and moved to the side. He nodded his thanks to the attendant and then moved in the direction of the starting area for the slope that would be the most direct one to take him to his proposed detour back to the chalet. Out of sight of people for a moment, Heero gave his aching cock a quick palm through his pants and then slipped his glove back on, his hands through the loops of the ski poles, tugged the goggles down and prepared to make the fastest downhill descent in history. He had a naked lover awaiting him and Heero didn't want to waste anymore time. The poles bit into the packed snow, the skis began to slide and then Heero was hurtling down the slope, dodging trees and other skiers as he flew over the snow.

***

Back in the chalet, Duo was lying comfortably in front of the blazing fire. The bearskin rug really did feel good against his naked skin. His clothing sat in a pile on the couch, long discarded and forgotten. His cock was erect and the firelight danced patterns over the weeping crown. Despite having told Heero he would be bringing himself off, Duo had no intention of carrying through on that; he knew Heero wouldn't be too long and so he'd settled back to wait, preferring to have Heero's thick length inside his ass than any dildo.

He threaded a few more marshmallows onto the skewer and turned them towards the fire, the heat effectively toasting them before pulling them back and dipping them into the bowl of chocolate sauce. Gingerly he brought the gooey mess to his mouth and teased a couple of marshmallows off the skewer, eyes closing in bliss as the sweet treat tickled his taste buds. He reached between his legs and fondled his sac, moaning softly at the sensation. "Hurry up, Heero," he mumbled and then partook of the remaining marshmallows on the skewer.

***

Heero was traversing the slopes at a phenomenal pace, barely managing to dodge the many pine trees that came up at him with frightening speed. He had to slow a little as he approached the base, knowing he needed to find a relatively clear spot to his right to leave the slope and head for the chalet. He found a good place and leaned his body, bending at the knees and making a swift turn. Now came the hard part. This wasn't a slope, there were many hidden obstacles through the wooded forest and Heero had to negotiate his way carefully. For a moment he wondered if he might have been better off following the complete slope and then heading for the chalet from there. His cock twitched in his pants, putting in its protest to that thought and so Heero continued on.

Several minutes later the forest began to thin a little and Heero could see the column of smoke rising from the chimney of the chalet. He smiled to himself as he closed the distance, thinking of his partner, naked and spread, and promptly ran into a tree. "Fuck!" he cursed as he picked himself up from the snow. He quickly dusted as much of the white stuff off as he could, feeling the cold of it beginning to seep into his bones. Upright again he kept his mind on the job as he navigated the remaining distance to the chalet.

The skis took seconds to get off, Heero ignoring the cold in his fingers as he struggled with the straps. He propped them against the side of the chalet along with the poles and tearing off his goggles he opened the door to the chalet and stepped inside the warmth.

The heat hit him as soon as he walked inside the kitchen and he was quick to remove his parka, hat and boots. The remainder of his clothing was soon to follow as he made his way through the kitchen towards the lounge room. Pausing in the doorway he stared at the vision in the lounge. Duo lay sprawled on his side atop of the bear skin rug, as naked as the day he was born. Duo's cock rose impressively from between his legs and Heero gave a low growl of possessiveness as he watched Duo's hand drift down to rub against the swollen head.

Hearing his partner enter the chalet, Duo arranged his body so Heero would be sure to get an eyeful when he came into the lounge. He grabbed another skewer of the marshmallows and toasted them before dipping them into the chocolate sauce and bringing the skewer to his lips. He heard Heero's soft growl as he sought to tease his cock head and turned his head slightly. He couldn't help but notice only fifteen minutes had passed since he'd hung up the 'phone. "Break the sound barrier?" he chuckled as he took the skewer into his mouth and pulled the marshmallows from it with his teeth.

"Bastard!" Heero was mesmerized for a moment, watching those sweet lips as they teased the chocolate coated marshmallows. He soon drew himself out of his reverie though and in a blink of an eye was across the room and beside his lover. 

Duo looked up in surprise at the swiftness of Heero's movements and once he'd gotten over his little shock, a feral grin spread over his face. "I thought you were warming up on the slopes, getting your exercise and relaxation that way," he teased.

"How the fuck did you expect me to carry on skiing with a raging hard on? A hard on that you caused, I might add."

"Oh, so that's what you call this," said Duo as he reached between Heero's legs and curled his fingers around the thick shaft.

Heero moaned as Duo stroked his length.

"Mmm. I bet this would taste nice with a little extra." Without giving Heero a chance to respond, Duo picked up the bowl of chocolate sauce and drizzled some along the shaft of Heero's penis. He snatched up a mini marshmallow and stuck it in the tiny slit. "That's better." Duo eyed the treat for a moment and then swooped in, sealing his lips around the head and sucking hard.

Heero's legs began to tremble as heat tore through his body from Duo's ministrations. When Duo stopped sucking and began to lick the chocolate sauce from his length he almost screamed. His balls ached and he longed to bury himself inside Duo's sheath, fuck the American and fuck him hard to teach him a lesson for tormenting Heero out on the slopes. Somehow Heero managed to gain a semblance of control over his rebellious body and pull Duo's mouth from his shaft. Quickly he flipped the American to his stomach and pushed Duo's legs apart. Heero sank between them and roughly spread Duo's cheeks.

Now lying on his stomach, Duo couldn't help but snicker at Heero's need. He began to thrust his hips, the friction of the bear skin rug against his length, delicious. "Fuck me, Heero, warm me up," he panted. "This is the only thing to do when the weather is cold outside."

Giving a feral growl, Heero grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured a generous amount of it along Duo's crevice. He really didn't feel like locating the lube in their bedroom and he hadn't given a thought to it before when entering the chalet. All that had been in his lust crazed mind was finding the tormenting devil and fucking him silly. Dropping the bowl to the side, Heero quickly shoved two fingers inside his lover and began to thrust them in and out.

Duo wriggled beneath the onslaught. Yes, he'd expected Heero to be rough with him and Duo didn't mind. He was so horny all he wanted was to be screwed and soon. He'd forgotten about lube and was quite stunned when Heero grabbed the chocolate sauce and dribbled it along his ass. The discomfort of Heero's jabbing fingers was soon forgotten though as the sauce made his passage slick and the muscles began to relent. 

Adding a third finger, Heero worked them deeper, stretching the muscles and probing into Duo's insides with eagerness. His cock was throbbing and he wanted to be buried inside his partner's moist heat as quickly as possible. Deeming Duo's passage to be stretched enough, Heero pulled out his fingers and coated his cock with the chocolate sauce. Heero knew that Duo wasn't fully stretched but it would serve the bastard right if he suffered a little discomfort for teasing Heero.

Positioning himself at Duo's entrance, Heero leaned over and growled. "Get ready, Duo. I'm going to ram into you now and fuck you through the floor."

"What are you waiting for?" returned Duo as he wriggled his hips and began to hump the bear skin rug.

Holding firmly onto Duo's hips, Heero pushed the head of his penis against Duo's tiny entrance, persistently nudging until the anal ring gave and permitted his intrusion. In one thrust he seated himself to the hilt, balls pressed firmly against Duo's ass whilst he took a moment to regain his control.

Duo drew in a sharp breath as the burn of penetration made itself known. The muscles of his ass protested and clamped around the invading flesh, rippling and contracting in an effort to push Heero's cock out, but Heero's cock wasn't about to go anywhere. Duo moaned as the pain subsided, his body adjusting rapidly and he began to move his pelvis, mainly to stimulate his swollen cock.

Heero bit down on Duo's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the long haired man's waist and began to thrust. He took Duo hard and fast, the tormenting from earlier fueling his blood and he intended to teach Duo a lesson. You didn't fuck with Heero Yuy unless you intended to carry through. His hips worked a rhythm, sliding in and out with the slickness of the chocolate sauce aiding his penetration. Beside him the fire crackled, the shadows of the flames dancing across the bronze and cream of their naked skins, heating their passion further. Duo's sheath was hot and tight, a welcome relief to the cold of the outside world and Heero was glad he'd waited, glad he hadn't jerked off on his return journey.

Feeling the slide of Heero's cock in and out of his body, Duo began to buck and writhe in counter rhythm, desperately twisting his body in an attempt to get Heero's cock to brush his prostate. His attempts were eventually fruitful, Heero's cock hitting that spot and sending Duo into screams of pleasure.

Bodies began to sweat, heat flushed the different skins as each man rose towards his climax. Hands and knees began to rub raw from the friction against the rug but neither cared less. Each was focused on their ultimate goal. Duo's body was trembling, his need reaching unbearable heights and yet he was helpless to touch himself and bring about that final end. If he moved one hand from supporting his weight he would fall as the pace and force of the thrusts Heero was currently pounding him with were taking all his strength to keep himself balanced. Duo could sense that Heero wasn't about to jerk him off either and given his tormenting of his partner earlier he really couldn't blame him. Duo felt a shift in Heero's weight and then his partner's voice came low in his ear.

"Lie down for me, Duo."

Slightly puzzled, Duo let his arms give way and sank to the bear skin rug. Heero, having slowed in his pounding to allow Duo to sink to the rug, resumed his punishing pace once his partner was lying on top of the rug.

"You said you wanted to be fucked on a bear skin rug in front of a blazing fire, that the feeling of the fur against your cock was stimulating; so come for me whilst I fuck you raw."

Duo shivered and moaned. Heero's pounding of his ass felt good, but what was even better was that Heero's actions were pushing his cock against the fur of the rug and providing the stimulation to his cock that he so desperately sought.

Eyes slipped shut, body strained and lungs burned as Heero drove himself relentlessly into Duo's welcoming heat and tightness. The channel gripped his cock, caressed his shaft and teased his length with the subtle ripples and shifts of muscle. Heero was in heaven and hell, and really didn't give a damn.

Pushing his hips up to meet Heero's thrusts ensured that Heero's cock was buried deeper into his channel and the chances of Duo's prostate being hit were heightened. The movement of their bodies forced his cock to slide amongst the coarse fur of the rug and tease his erection to the point where Duo knew he was going to lose his control. He welcomed the loss with open arms.

The fire of his orgasm tore through him, burning from his gut, searing through his nerves and erupting from the slit of his cock and getting lost in the hair of the rug. As Heero continued to pound his ass, Duo's cock was continuously rubbed against the matting hair of the rug, providing even more stimulation to the now extremely sensitive organ and causing Duo to shudder in pleasure and release.

With Duo's fall into nirvana so Heero wasn't far behind. The spasming of Duo's channel around his length as Duo's orgasm ripped through him teased Heero's cock to the point of no return. He felt his balls drawing up close, the pleasure building until he was poised on the edge. With one last thrust, Heero's body drew taut, muscles strained and he jumped into the abyss of release. His seed flowed from his slit, flooding Duo's channel with its warmth and stickiness as Heero rode the waves of pleasure to their end. 

Finally the pair returned to the normal world and Heero pushed himself off Duo's back where he'd collapsed, his softened cock slipping from inside his partner and accompanied with a trickle of essence. Heero rolled to the side and lay panting, his eyes fixed on the ceiling as he waited for his heart rate to settle. Beside him Duo rolled onto his side and stared at his lover.

"That was incredible," murmured Duo and then looked down at the mess on his belly and the rug. "Shit! I'll bet this will cost a fortune to get dry cleaned."

Heero snickered as he gazed at the matted hair of the bear skin rug, not to mention the bits that had attached themselves to Duo's body. "Looks like you're getting that hairy chest after all."

Duo looked down at the clinging hair and grimaced. "Yuk!"

Pulling his lover into a warm embrace, Heero kissed the pouting lips of his lover. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he stated as he released Duo's lips.

"Why not? It brought you back here for a little nookie, didn't it?" snickered Duo.

"I was enjoying myself out there on the slopes," replied Heero. 

"And you didn't enjoy yourself just now?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Well..."

"Look, Heero. I figured if you'd gone to all the trouble to book us a vacation the least I can do is not argue with you about the choice of venue. I admit I hate the cold and I'm not interested in doing all those things you suggested earlier, but I won't stop you from going out and enjoying them and I'm willing to try a few myself; on one condition."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"That once we've finished enjoying the slopes or skating that you come back here and help me work out in the way I want to." Duo's words were accompanied by a leer.

"Aa. So what you're saying is that you don't mind the cold and the snow as long as I warm you up afterwards?"

"Precisely."

Heero looked from Duo to the rug, the fire and then back to Duo. "I think we had better take a trip into town tomorrow and see if we can't find another bear skin rug. I have a feeling that by the time we leave, this one is going to be beyond any commercial cleaning help." With those words said, Heero proceeded to ravish his lover all over again.

~ Owari ~


End file.
